Too Late?
by rkolita
Summary: Randy finally told Lita how he felt about her, but he didn't get the reaction he wanted. She shut him out, so he decided to move on.When she decides to tell him she feels the same, well he's with Maria. Lita/randy/maria/cena also trish/jeff! read please!
1. One Moment

**Title:** Too Late?

**Rating: **T (just in case)

**Main Pairings: **Maria/Randy, Randy/Lita, Trish/Jeff , Cena/Maria

**Author's Note:** this is a new story so please review, tell me what you think!! The whole Matt/lita/edge triangle never happened ok!! Enjoy!! Italics are for thoughts! and i know this chapter's short, but it's just to get things started!!

Electricity was flowing throughout every inch of her body. She was currently seated on a plane to NYC for her first wrestling show in about a year. She being Lita. The Queen of Extreme. After being sidelined with a torn A.C.L, she was more than excited to get back to what she does best. And not forgetting she would see all of her friends again. And then something crossed her mind, all the colour draining from her face. She had to see him. Randy Orton.

The one person she had tried her best to forget about for the last few months. Although, no matter how much she tried, the truth was, he was always lingering in the back of her mind, she had just chose to ignore him. And seeing as their last encounter wasn't a good one, lets just say she was more than a bit nervous to see him.

**Flashback:**

Another laugh escaped the red heads mouth as Randy told another one of his lame ass jokes. The truth was, they where that stupid, she had no choice but to laugh at them.

"It's good to see you laugh again Li. And I know that sounds….well, kinda cheesy, but it's true. I know you've been down over your injury, but you'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, I know, it's just I was out for so long with my neck, to come back in and get knocked back on the shelf again. It pisses me off. I had just won the championship, and because I couldn't continue the match, I just had to stay down and let Trish beat me. It sucked."

"Well at least it was Trish that got it. Someone that more tan deserves it."

"I suppose……yeah you're right. I mean, it could've been Molly." Lita flashed him a short smile, which he returned, before she carried on speaking. "So, when you rang and asked could you stop by, well you said you had to tell me something. So what is it?"

Randy took in a deep breath as he felt the butterflies in his stomach._ This is it, there's no going back._

"Well, we've been spending a lot of time together lately….."

"Yeah……so"

"So…..I love you."

**End of Flashback.**

Every time Lita replayed that one moment in her mind, she felt herself cringe inside. She didn't handle the situation well at all. She froze up, mumbled something under her breath, and when Randy questioned what she had said, well she lost it. She called him a player, as well as a few other harsh words, and basically pushed him out her door on one leg. The worst thing was that, well she had felt the same way. She still did. She was just so afraid of getting hurt again, so she took the easy way out, or so she thought. And shut him out. Didn't answer his calls, or reply to his texts, and after a while he just stopped trying.

And now when they saw each other again, they'd have to revisit that moment. One moment that had caused a lot of heartbreak. Heartbreak that needed to be mended. But was it too late? Was Lita too late?


	2. A favour?

**hello ppl!!!! well it's been ages since i've been on this but here we go!!!:P italics are for thoughts!!!! enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Stepping through the doors of the arena, electricity was flowing up and down her body. Tonight was the night Lita would return to action. Kicking asses and taking names. Her eyes scanned over the catering area looking for a certain blonde, someone else catching her eye instead.

Her stomach felt as if it were going to burst with all of the butterflies she had. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she began walking towards the table her blonde friend was seated at. _Maybe Randy won't notice me. Everything will be fine. Just walk past him to Trish. Don't look back. Just keep walking._

The red head stopped dead in her tracks as Randy rose from his seat and turned around to face her. His mouth hit the floor when he saw the diva. Both just stood in an awkward silence waiting for the other to say or do something. Lita bit her lip and opened her mouth to speak.

"So, nice day huh?" the diva cringed as she mentally smacked herself. Randy nodded with a small smile before making his exit. Lita's eyes followed him until she couldn't see him anymore. She let out a sigh before finally making her way towards Trish. She took a seat opposite the Canadian, a look of guilt shadowing her face.

"Ok Li, spill! What's wrong?" Trish spoke after taking one look at her friend.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Now don't even think of giving me that bull Lita! You come over here and slump down in your chair with a big sour puss on. Now spill."

"Firstly, I do not have a sour puss on. And secondly, I ran into he who can't be named."

"Oh….." Trish replied not knowing what to say.

"Yeah but wait 'til you here this. We haven't spoke since he told me he loved me, and you want to know what I said. Nice day huh!!! I mean, how brain dead can someone be!"

"I have to agree with you there sister, I mean you could have said something like, oh I don't know, how bout we need to talk!!! And you say that! And it's not even a nice day!"

"Ok I was a bit stupid with what I said but that's not the point, the point is he barely acknowledged I was there! He just kind of smiled and walked past me without saying a word!!"

"Well Li, you did kind of break his heart you know!"

"Ok I'm never talking to you again! Your suppose to be on my side here! I'm going for an early workout. I'll see you later! Traitor!" And with that the red head took off in the direction of the ring. After all she did have a few hours to kill before the show started, and she needed to clear her head. What better way than with a workout.

Lita stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of laughter coming from the ring. She slowly popped her head around the corner. Maria was standing in the ring…….with Randy. They looked to be having a lot of fun. Messing around in the ring, like Lita use to do with Randy. Suddenly, the red head felt her chest tighten and her heart brake, they where kissing. She quickly turned away from the sight in front on her and retreated to the locker room area.

The red head once again confided in Trish, telling her what she saw and how she felt.

"I never should have turned him away Trish. Now look what happened. He moved on. And it doesn't help that she's younger and prettier than me. No wonder he didn't look at me today, sure he has Maria. With all her short skirts, and low cut tops. And then you have me, with my cargo pants and sneakers."

"Li would you please relax! First off your not that much older than Maria and she's not prettier than you. C'mon you're Lita! The Queen of Extreme. You could take that bimbo down in a second."

"As much as I would love to, I can't go beating up Maria. I think Randy would get suspicious, and anyway, it's not who I am. I don' beat up girls over a boy. I had my chance I didn't take it. I have no one to blame but myself." Trish felt her heart sink. She hated seeing Lita upset; she was normally so full of energy. And on the night she returns. Out of all times to be upset._ Maybe I should have a chat to Randy, convince him to speak to Lita. It's not things can get any worse._

"Li, I'll talk to you in a little while ok? I have something to do." And with that, Trish disappeared from sight. Lita just sat in her thoughts, as a single tear rolled freely down her face.

**Meanwhile………………….**

Walking towards Randy's locker room, Trish could hear the sound of laughter echoing throughout the corridor. Trish knew that laugh anywhere. No doubt it was bimbo Maria's. This meant she was with Randy._ Not to worry, I'll just get rid of her. _Trish lifted her small hand and knocked on the door in front ofher. Mumbling could be heard inside and everything went quite.

"Trying to pretend your not in there's a bit pointless don't you think Randall? Especially when the whole arena can hear you guys laughing! Now open this fucking door or so help me god!"

Footsteps could be heard, and finally the door opened, Trish coming face to face with Maria. "Listen Trish, myself and Randy are in the middle of something here…….."

"Clearly, seeing as you're in your bra and panties."

"Good so you get the message………now Fuck Off!!!"

Trish flashed Maria a fake smile before she grabbed a handful of the diva's hair. She threw her into the corridor, stepped into the room and locked the door.

"Trish what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure, but enough about me Randall……"

"What do you want? You only call me Randall when you want something."

"Well, it's just a small favour really……you see it involves you, talking, and not to forget the best part of all! A certain red head! Oh I know you know who!!!"

"Not a fucking chance. I'm done with that bitch."

**Smack!!!! (:P:P)**

Trish's hand connected with Randy's face. "You have some nerve you bastard! You know just as well as I do what Li went through with Matt. Sure she reacted inappropriately but that does not give you the right to call her names. God knows she's probably sitting crying her eyes out now, and this is what she gets. Being called names."

"Oh don't give me that bull Trish! I poured my heart out to her and you know what happened. So now I want nothing more to do with her."

"You're unbelievable! Fine you don't want to see her, I can't make you. But you know what, everyone always says you're a prick and at this moment, I agree with them……I hope you and your slut are happy together."

Trish walked past the superstar towards the door and before opening it, spoke once more.

"Randy, you know as well as I do, what Lita does when she's upset and in pain. She turns that pain to anger. And well she can't take that anger out on you because well, you're like two times the size of her. But I'll tell you one thing, I'd watch that little girlfriend of yours."

**Well what did you think? Bad, good or just ok? Please review ppl!!!!**


	3. New Revealations, new friendship

**A/N: italics are thoughts!!! Review please!!!!**

Monday night Raw was over and all Lita wanted to do was forget about it and drown her sorrows. She was seated at the hotel bar playing over and over the few seconds of an altercation she had shared with the Legend Killer. _Nice day huh, what kind of reject would say that, oh I know! Me!! The Queen of fucking STUPID._ Lita was suddenly interrupted from her taught by the sound of an all too familiar and all too annoying voice.

"Lita! What a surprise! Mind if I join you?" came the very high pitched voice of Maria, the last person she wanted to see.

"Of course not, have a seat!" the diva replied sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do." The diva took a few moments to sit herself down before resuming talking again. "So, listen, I understand that you and Randy have a history, but I really hope we can be good friends Lita!"

"You don't know anything about me and Randy alright so why don't you mind your own god damn business." _God I really wanna hit you……_

Oh but you see Li, I do know everything about you two. After all I am his **girlfriend** and well he tells me everything. And he told me about the day you broke his poor little heart. How could you be, well to put this politely, such a using BITCH!"

"Listen skank, you'd really want to watch yourself with me. I could end you in a second. And think about it, it was only nearly a year ago when Randy told me he loved me, and well if he loved me as much as he said he did, well then I can't see him being over me. Probably just using you as a distraction from his real feelings."

Meanwhile, across the room, the man of the moment, Randy Orton, and John Cena, had just entered the bar. They soon spotted what looked like a very heated argument taking place between the two divas.

"Oh great, Lita's here man. And even better, she's fighting with my girlfriend."

"Quick man, lets move a bit closer, get a better view, it looks like world war three is about to erupt. I love me a good fight! God I can't wait to see Lita kick Maria's ass!" John soon noticed the glare he was receiving from Randy. "Or I mean, I can't wait to see Maria tear that bitch apart!" John tried very hard to keep himself from laughing at his last comment while Orton shook his head.

"She's unbelievable! She's picking fights with my girlfriend! What the hell?"

"Orton, even I'm not that mentally retarded! She obviously still has feelings for you man! And how is that a bad thing? I wouldn't mind to fine women fighting over me."

"Ok, I will just ignore the fact that you called my girlfriend fine………. and I'm not mentally retarded! Feelings for me or not Lita had her chance! I've moved on so she should just deal with it."

"Firstly, women don't deal with anything man. They fight 'til the end for what they want. And secondly, when I used the word fine, ya ok, Maria, she's cute, but I was more referring to Lita! She is one hot piece of ass! I would tap that!"

"JOHN!!!"

Both divas turned their attention towards the two men, once they heard an all too familiar voice. They both quickly flashed a small smile as the two men made their way towards them.

"Hey baby!" squealed Maria as she jumped into Randy's arms planting a kiss on his lips. Lita rolled her eyes in disgust while John looked elsewhere.

"Well this has been fun, but eh, I think I'm going to hit the hay." The red head said as she picked up her things to leave.

Maria soon pulled away from Randy, a smug look across her face. "Don't go Li! We where having so much fun together! Bonding and all!"

_Don't say anything you'll regret. Think before you speak! _"Well I don't want to be interrupting you lovebirds so! Have fun!"

"Hey wait up red! Don't leave me here to suffer. Please I'm begging you?" _I really am....._

"Well John, how bout we leave the lovebirds then, and go have some fun of our own?" Lita replied flirtatiously, noticing the jealousy appear on Randy's face.

"Well I'm up for that red! See ya later man! And hey, don't wait up!" John said sticking out his tongue at Randy when neither diva was looking, Randy returning his gesture with a middle finger.

**Meanwhile elsewhere…………………..**

Trish felt her heart flutter as he kissed her lightly on the neck, running his hands through her hair. She felt herself let out a small giggle when he came in contact with her "tickle" spot. He then lifted his head and sent her his crooked "melt your heart" smile.

"You're so cute when you laugh, you know that………god I've missed you a lot."

"I know, I've missed you too Jeff. So much. I'm so happy we found each other again."

"Me too Blondie……….so eh, have you…….." Jeff trailed off as he stared at Trish. She eyed him suspiciously, before replying.

"Have I what?"

"Listen, I know you said you wanted to wait, but I'd really like to come out, and be official. Let everyone know we're together."

"Jeff……..we talked about this"

"I know Trishy, but I just don't understand why we can't tell anyone. You never said why, or gave me a proper reason. Just that you wanted to wait. Wait for what?"

"Can we please not get into an argument over this? I'd rather our first argument back together be over something important….."

"It's about us, so it is important. I just need to know the real reason, then I'll drop it, I swear….."

"I just want to see if we'll last this time round ok. Last time we told everyone we were going out, and within a few weeks we were broken up. I don't want that to happen this time. And Li, well she's going through a tough time with the whole Randy situation, I just don't want to rub our happiness into her face. I want to wait a while, then I'll tell her ok? And then once I've done that, you can broadcast it to the whole world for all I care."

"Ok. That's all you had to say in the first place. I'll wait 'til you're ready."

"Thank you sweetie"

"Your welcome cutie...so how is Li anyway?"

"I'm not really that sure………."

Lita and John walked along the beach, the cold breeze blowing around, them without saying a word. They'd occasionally glance at each other and send a smile to each other, but they hadn't uttered a word since leaving the bar. They both came to a stop before sitting on the cold sand. Finally Lita spoke up.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea back there, when I said lets have some fun, it was just to make Randy jealous. Stupid I know."

"It's not stupid red. You're in love with him. Anybody, even a blind person could see that. And if I'm being honest, I only went along with you to make Maria jealous too."

"What?"_ Is he serious?_

"Not like she even notices anyway. She doesn't even know how I feel about her." _i_ _should have told her_

"But Maria is such a bitch."

John let out a slight chuckle before resuming to talk. "Maybe to you, but that's only because she's threatened by you. Before she got with Randy, we always used to be together. She'd always talk to me. She's the sweetest girl when you know her like I do. My feelings just run deeper than hers."

"I'm sorry John. I know what it's like. I messed up big time with Randy. When he told me his feelings I got so nervous, and I just panicked. But I do love him, I really do. And it hurts to see him with Maria. And it hurts that we use to be such good friends, and now he barely looks at me."

Lita wiped away a stray tear that flowed down her cheek. John felt his heart brake when he looked at her. Turns out they had more in common then he would have dreamed. He knew how broken and lonely she was feeling, or how she felt sick at the sight of Randy and Maria. He knew exactly how she felt.

"You don't know how much it hurts me to be around them either. Not just because of Maria, but Randy's my best friend. And I'm in love with his girl. So what kind of friend am I really?" _He'd never speak to me if he knew_

"We can't help who we love John." _That's for sure_

"I know, I just wish I would have told her how I felt. Then maybe she'd be with me now." _I wish_

"Well seeing as we're both unlucky in love, how about we help each other out? I know this is the first time we've talked properly, but I feel like I've know you a long time. And we have so much in common, well in love. But we could help each other out. Be there to talk to, or whatever. What do you say Marky Mark?"

John flashed the diva a smile before patting her on the back. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship red". Both superstars rose to their feet and began making their way back to the hotel. _Looks like I'm not alone after all_ the red head said to herself.

**So!!! What did ya think!!! I know it wasn't really the best but it will help move the story along a bit!!!:P**


	4. Confrontation

**Italics are thoughts!!!!**

Trish Stratus stood in the door way of Lita's room, shocked and confused at the sight in front of her. All she could see was a mop of red hair poking out from under the duvet cover on the bed, as well as a topless John Cena. _Oh my god Li!!! You're nailing Cena and failed to tell me!!! God I'm going to kick your ass when you wake up, actually I'm going to wake you myself._ The Canadian diva marched to the side of the bed which the red head was sleeping on, picking up the glass of water from her side locker. Without thinking twice, she poured it over her extreme friend.

"What the fuck????" Lita said quickly launching up from the bed at the feel of the cold water on her skin.

"Whoa wait!!!! You're not naked????"

"Why the fuck would I be naked you psycho!!"

"Ok so I was obviously wrong………. You aint screwing vanilla ice????"

"Ah my ears are bleeding!!!! How can you even ask me something so disgusting!!! Yuck!!"

Trish let out a small laugh a smile making its way onto her face. "I'm sorry Li, I just jumped to conclusions there. Ha I can't believe I taught you where doin' Cena either!!" she let out another giggle before continuing. "But what's John doing in your room……..and in your bed?"

"Well……." The red head diva started, patting her self dry with a towel "If you must know, Cena's my new friend! We were out the other night, and it turns out I'm not the only one with a crappy love life. John loves Maria! Imagine that huh?? We've been helping each other through it, talking about our feelings or whatever, we both must have feel asleep and that's why he stayed over."

"Wait…..John's in **love **with skanky Maria???? I never would've expected that!! But on a different note, I'm glad you have someone who understands how you're feeling on this one. I hate seeing you upset, so at least now he can give you some extra support! And one more thing, ok so you two fell asleep, that's fine, but em, how did his shirt come off?"

"Eh……I have no idea!"

**Elsewhere…….. **

Randy Orton tapped his foot annoyingly off the ground, as he sat on the side of his bed, Maria asleep beside him. He stared at the I-phone clenched in his hand, debating whether or not to contact his friend that he hadn't spoken to for four days straight. _He better not have done anything with Lita, I swear I'll kill him……….why am I even so annoyed about this, I doubt anything happened……. But why do I care, I have Maria now…….._

Without a second taught, he quickly began writing a text message to John.

**Cena where are you man, have you disappeared off the face of the earth or something? I haven't heard from you in four days man, usually you never leave me alone! Did something happen the other nite with Li? Just txt me back man.**

"Who are you texting at this hour Rand, it's only early for gods sake, get some rest while you can babe"

"It's…….nobody Ria, go back to sleep alright."

"Well it's not nobody Randy, and why are you so eager to get me back to sleep?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not eager, I'm just saying! Why are you so **eager **to start a fight?"

"Why are you trying to turn this around on me?"

"God ya no what, I'm not able to listen to this shit so early in the morning, I'm going for a run, hopefully when I get back you wont be so god damn moody"

Randy quickly retreated from the hotel room, letting out a sigh of relief as he did. He stepped into the elevator, his phone beeping as he did.

**God no randy, I'd never go there with Li, not after what happened with you two. I'm actually offended that taught entered your mind to be honest. But if you must know, I have been spending time with her the last few days- just as a FRIEND. She's a nice gal is all. We have a lot in common. But anyway man, I'll ring ya later, when I'm fully awake. And what time do ya call this anyway? Fucking ridiculous! I can't even get a nice sleep.**

Randy quickly placed his phone back into his pocket. He felt pissed off from reading that text. But what for? _What do they have in common? She's a rocker, he's a rapper. I mean what the fuck._ He suddenly snapped back into reality when he noticed the diva he was just thinking about sitting poolside. He wanted to walk past her, but he couldn't. He just felt himself being drawn towards her.

"What kind of person gets up at six in the morning to sit poolside??"_ what are you doing???_

Lita looked up to the sound of an all too familiar voice. A look of confusion overshadowed her tanned face, and she remained silent for a few minutes.

"Obviously not a sane one" _he's actually talking to me??_

"I suppose you're right" he flashed her a small smile before continuing. "God it is gorgeous isn't it?"

"Yeah, breathtaking…….. So, em well not to dampen the mood or anything, but why are you talking to me?" _Maybe I shouldn't have asked that……_

"To be honest I don't actually know……… I just saw you here, and, well I don't know….."

"O…..K then…….well I'm really glad you've decided to talk to me" _I've missed talking to you_

Randy stared at Lita, studying her for a few minutes, the smile on her face, the twinkle in her hazel eyes, he was reminded of the girl he fell in love with…….. He felt his chest tighten, all the heartbreak returning, he couldn't take it……..

"Ya well don't think it's going to be a regular occurrence……" he snarled at ther, his voice full of harshness and venom. She was taken back by his sudden change of mood.

"What's with the mood swing? It was you that started talking to me…….. don't forget that either"

"Well I'm sorry, I just looked at you and saw a sad, depressing looking girl"

"Fuck you Randy……."

"I'm sorry Li, I just pitied you…… please tell me how it feels to be a nobody, to have nothing, or nobody?"

Lita could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. The man that claimed to love her, was showing her pure hatred. How could he go from being so nice, to so being so mean, so hurtful. Lita sucked in a deep breath, she wasn't goin to let him get a way with this. She was going to fight back. Sure she had hurt him, but that was a long time ago, she had apologised and there was no way she was taking this crap from him. She braced herself, and opened her mouth to respond.


End file.
